


Hermione's Pregancy

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is pregnant and this is her story, in her POV, from how she got pregnant to a few months after pregancy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Pregancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so...  
> This is the first chapter of a book, so watch out for the rest!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any of the characters.

"Ron, oh, Ron, I think..."

"Yes, Mione?"

"I think..." I muttered and I looked down at my slippered feet.

"Come on, Hermione, I've had a long day and I want to get some sleep!"

"I know, I think I'm ready to... Oh, I just want to have children, okay?"

Ron grinned broadly and I felt my cheeks flush. Probably a scarlet colour that was redder than Ron's flaming hair.

"Sure, I've been waiting for this day to come. You sure you're up for it?"

I nodded and he pushed me gently onto my bed, and removed my slippers. He climbed into bed next to me.

"Oh, but Ron, I don't think I can do it any good, I mean, Harry says Ginny is fabulous and she can do Oral and her hands and really skilled, I heard, and-"

I was cut off by Ron when he leaned in towards me and kissed me passionately. After a minute or so, he pulled away.

"To me, Hermione, you're the best."

With that, she started stripping and I only stared. Soon, only his boxers covering the huge mound of his was left. I made a move to take my nightgown off, but Ron stopped me, reaching for my nightgown hem himself.

The silk gown was pulled over my head, revealing my uncovered chest and my genitals hidden under black lacy thongs. Ron's face was one of pure delight.

"Damn, Hermione, turns out you're sexy after all," he said softly. I blushed and retaliated.

"Well, look who's talking. You're well-toned and tanned and you have a six-pack and amazingly taut muscles in your arms and, well... Ron, what are you doing?"

He was touching my thongs lightly with his index finger. I felt jolts right up my body, and I tingled with excitement.

"So wet, Hermione," he smirked. I took a few deep breaths before touching his bulging boxers. I felt something wet underneath.

"You seem to be wet too," I said simply as he groaned in pleasure.

He decided to play with me, running his finger up and down the underside of my thongs, causing me to moan out loud.

"Like this, huh, Hermione? How bout this?"

Just like that, he slid his hand into my underwear. He grabbed my mound lightly and rubbed his calloused thumb against the front part.

"Your skin is so smooth..." He said before moving his hand again so that it was touching the wet part, his fingers just resting there, not doing anything.

Suddenly, he pushed his middle finger into me, before finding my clitoris and rubbing and squeezing it with his thumb and index finger. I gasped.

"Ooh, I like that," I managed to say out loud. He grinned and removed our underwear altogether with a wave of his wand. I looked down to see his hand inside me, and his erect cock that must have been at least ten inches thick, glistening and dangerously near to my entrance.

"Okay, Hermione, I just want you to relax okay? Let me do all the work," he said, looking into my eyes. I nodded.

He kept rubbing with his naughty hand, slipping more fingers into me and pumping in and out while I moaned. Then he lowered his head and removed his hands. After licking his hand clean, he kissed my vagina and slid his tongue inside, sucking at it all the while and playing with my throbbing, pulsing clitoris with one and and rubbing my nipples with the other. All I could do was to arch my back as he did everything and moan and scream his name.

Just when I was about to climax, he placed his thick, long, and glistening wet member at my entrance. He slid carefully into me and I screamed his name so loudly and shrilly I was so glad I had placed a silencing charm around our house.

"Ro-o-o-o-o-o-n!" I shrieked and he stopped pushing into me.

"Are you okay, Hermione? I know it's your first time and you sound like you're being tortured..."

I swallowed and replied with a shaky voice.

"I-it's okay, just go on," I said with false bravado. Ron nodded and started pushing in faster than before. Tears sprang to my eyes and I gripped the bedsheets tightly while crying out loud.

Suddenly, there was a sudden burst of the very worst pain and then, suddenly, it subsided. Ron started pumping in and out of me, going faster each time. I kept screaming and then, we came together. 

Our bodies were pressing against each other and our juices were mixing up in my Chamber of Secrets, his squirting into me, mine mixing with his. We moaned together, and then we fell onto the bed, tired and worn out.

"I love you, Hermione," I heard him say as our eyes closed sleepily.

"Me too, Ron..." I muttered before drifting off to sleep, naked on the bed with Ron, our hot bodies pressing against each others'.


End file.
